Pétalos en la brisa del destino
by Sakunoevan
Summary: En la secundaria Nagaoka Koryo, alumnos nuevos ingresan para enfrentarse con las travesías de la adolescencia. Entre ellos, Sakura Haruno, una chica de 16 años, espera encontrar nuevas emociones y relaciones en su vida. Su corazonada no es errónea, y se reencuentra con amigos, conoce personas y se topa con sentimientos renovados: pero, ¿por su alegre amigo o el chico misterioso?/AU


_Aclaración: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ya que son creación del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto._  
_**  
**_**Capítulo 1: "De comienzos y reencuentros."**

Era un lunes 29 de marzo, como cualquier otro día. Uno muy común y soleado en la ciudad de Nagaoka, con aquellas sakuras tan características, cayendo de los árboles de cerezo tras el roce de la suave brisa que corría en esa primavera de clima ameno y particular. Sin embargo, parecía que esa tranquilidad siquiera era notada por una chica que, muy centrada en sus pensamientos, atravesaba las calles del lugar con mucha rapidez e impaciencia, arrugándose ante el viento el uniforme que llevaba. La escena, además, contrastaba con el color de cabello de esa muchacha, tan peculiar y conocido, ya que se reflejaba en los pétalos que caían a su paso. Sus ojos esmeralda, puestos en un rumbo fijo, parecían mostrar ansiedad y decisión al mismo tiempo; y mientras le daba un vistazo rápido a su reloj pulsera, parecía para ella como si el tiempo se le escapara de su paso, no llegando jamás a destino, estando a miles de años luz de su objetivo, de su meta y fin deseados, de su…

-¡Hasta que llegas, Sakura!- se oía decir fuertemente a una chica de un cabello rubio, lacio y delicado, que dejaba caer en una coleta alta, con un uniforme igual al de la pelirrosa, mientras movía nerviosamente su pie derecho, dando golpes contra el suelo, impaciente. Sus ojos celestes intensos la veían con temor y algo de molestia, y esperaba realmente que su amiga se diera prisa en cada acción al pasar por el jardín en el cual se encontraban.  
- Lo siento, Ino, se me ha hecho tarde.- decía su amiga tomando finalmente un poco de aire, y dejando salir allí algo de la presión que tenía encima.  
- No, ¿en serio? ¡No me había enterado!- expresó Ino con una reacción exagerada de incredulidad burlona, con lo que recibió una mirada de pocos amigos de Sakura.  
- Ya vamos, cerda.- suspiró finalmente.  
- Bien, frente, es ahora o nunca.- sonrió, aún temerosa la rubia. – Pero será juntas.- finalizó.  
- Como ha sido siempre, amiga.- sonrió Sakura, mientras ambas se adentraban a un gran edificio.

La pelirrosa realmente tenía expectativas en esto, ya que podría continuar el bachillerato con su mejor amiga si las cosas salían bien. Y allí estaban ya, habiendo dado el examen de admisión, y esperando, como era el día y el horario acordados, la respuesta finalmente. Esa que cambiaría su vida y sus relaciones, que definiría el rumbo de lo viejo y el principio de lo nuevo. Y, aunque nerviosa, entró segura, porque la espera acabaría. O… eso creyó, ya que una gran muchedumbre se situaba encima de la pizarra que contenía las notas y los nombres de los admitidos.

-Ah, frente, ¡todo por tu tardanza!- una vez más se quejó Ino.  
-Ya, cerda, esto a partir de ahora será así, y debemos de abrirnos paso frente a los demás para llegar a los objetivos.- dicho esto, tomó de la mano a su amiga y comenzó… – Disculpe, disculpe, si, lo siento, ¡OH, MI PIE, ¿quién es capaz de venir aquí con taco aguja?! Ah, no empujen, despacio, ¡amor y paz, por favor!- admitía en ese momento la pelirrosa que quizás era más fácil esperar a que se disipara la cantidad de personas. Y lo afirmó aún más cuando la mano de Ino se separó de la suya, perdiéndola de vista. La cerda iba a matarla, ya podía escucharla rindiéndole cuentas de su "no muy brillante idea que no le rendía honor al tamaño de su frentesota". Pero, sin saber cómo, cuándo o por qué, llegó a destino, y todo lo demás se anuló en su pensamiento.  
Allí estaba ella, y estaba aquel papel que contenía la información suficiente para que su mundo fuera perfecto… o no.

- A ver, veamos, "Lista de admitidos de la escuela secundaria Nagaoka Koryo: Akimichi, Aki, Aki, Aki –salteaba la pelirrosa- Baka, ¡_pobre, que apellido!_, C, D, F, G, H, ¡H! – sus ojos mostraban esperanza ahora- Hachi, Hafu, Hagi, Hama… Harada, Suki; Haruka, Kanon; Haruno, Sakura; Haruro, Loki; Haruzo, Mamoru… -y se decepcionó- Oh… - y luego, volvió a ver- Oh. Oh… ¡OH, ESTOY DENTRO!- gritó sin controlarse, agitando los brazos al aire. Pero sus festejos se vieron interrumpidos cuando dio un paso hacia atrás de la emoción, y alguien a su lado hacía lo mismo que ella, cayendo ambos al suelo y siendo empujados por la masa de gente sedienta de conocimiento de sus notas.

- Ouch, eso dolió bastante.- decía Sakura mientras se sobaba el brazo derecho.  
- Oye, ¿estás bien? Siento mucho el golpe y…- los ojos de la persona con la que había chocado se alzaron, encontrándose con la pelirrosa y esbozando una gran sonrisa. - ¡Sakura-chan! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú!- casi gritaba emocionado un chico rubio.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Te conoz… ¡Naruto!- se lanzaba su amiga a abrazarlo ahora, habiéndose levantado del suelo finalmente. -¿Cómo has estado? ¡Han pasado tantos años! Ya eres muy alto.- observaba con sus esmeraldas, sorprendida.  
- Ah, sí, y tú pequeña.- le sonríe. – La verdad no ha pasado mucho, mis padres están queriendo que ingrese a este bachillerato… ¡Ah, por cierto, ingresé!- recordó abruptamente.  
- ¡Oh, yo también!- expresa Sakura saltando emocionada.  
- ¡De seguro merece un festejo, 'ttebayo!- agregó Naruto contento, con su frase característica que parece no había podido dejar de utilizar.  
- Vaya, si que tú nunca cambias realmente.- lo vio feliz y nostálgica. – Ah, ah, hablando de festejos, fue mi cumpleaños ayer y pensaba organizar algo en mi casa. Ya sabes, vivo cerca de aquí igual que siempre, supongo tus padres recordarán dónde era, aunque no nos vemos desde la primaria.- explicaba atenta.  
- Oh, claro, Sakura-chan, ellos nunca te olvidaron.- soltó con una sonrisa zorruna.  
- Ah, me alegra oírlo. Bueno, como las clases empiezan el próximo lunes, planeaba algo para el sábado en la noche, ¿podrás ir?- miraba a su amigo casi suplicante, ya que estaba emocionada con la idea de poder pasar tiempo con él otra vez, como cuando eran niños.  
- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, cuenta conmigo.- se emocionaba el rubio.  
- ¡Bien! Excelente, amigo. Ah, por cierto, puedes traer a quien quieras, porque ya tengo una amiga que irá con toda su popularidad y personas conocidas.- recordaba parpadeando. Ino si que estaba más encargada de la organización de la fiesta que ella. Sí que le gustaban esas cosas a su amiga, y su familia aún estaría de vacaciones para entonces, así que no habría problema.  
- ¡Frente, frente ven aquí!- como si pudiera leer la mente, la rubia llamaba a su amiga. ¿Qué acaso escuchaba cuando la mencionaban y sabía así medir su nivel de popularidad?  
- Ah, es ella. Debo irme, Naruto, te veo allí a las 8 de la noche.- saludó con la mano en alto a su amigo, mientras iba con rapidez hacia donde provenía la voz de Ino.

- Si, allí estaré, Sakura-chan…- decía mientras sus ojos celestes observaban a la pelirrosa irse, ya sin poder escucharlo, y dejando ver de ésta su cabello en movimiento, quedando en el lugar un dulce aroma a flores que Naruto recordó con calidez. Luego de esta imagen, el muchacho se encaminó hacia la salida del lugar, pudiendo ver allí a un chico apoyado sobre un Honda negro reluciente, en el cual la patente destacaba por el nombre "Uchiha" en ella.  
- ¿Qué acaso no vas a entrar a ver tu si ingresaste, teme?- preguntaba el rubio viéndolo con enojo. Su amigo de verdad se creía tan superior…  
El chico moreno se encogió de hombros.  
- Ah, es verdad, en realidad no te interesa.- recordó el rubio. – Pero aunque sea deberías intentar saber. De todos modos, ingresaste con una buena nota, Sasuke-teme.- soltó su amigo.  
- Hmp, y tú te preocupas siempre sin sentido, dobe.- dijo esbozando una media sonrisa, despreocupado y dirigiendo sus ojos negros absolutos hacia el cielo.  
- Ah, a ti porque siempre te va bien.- expresó cruzándose de brazos e inflando un cachete de su rostro, mientras dirigía la mirada hacia otro lado. Al hacer esto, notó a su amiga cruzar el jardín.

Así, a unos metros de ellos, Sakura e Ino caminaban tranquilas, finalmente.  
- Así que hemos ingresado sin problemas. ¡Por fin! Ya no más dudas y sufrimiento.- se relajaba la ojiverde. Y, es que, para una adolescente de 16 años, poder entrar a una buena escuela secundaria le daría un futuro mucho más prometedor.  
- Sólo queda festejar, frentona. Ya tengo todo planeado, e iremos luego de compras para que tu casa sea el mejor lugar. Papá ya me dio la paga de esta semana en la florería, así que podremos alquilar una barra de bebidas para la noche, y conozco un buen Dj. ¡Será la mejor fiesta de ingreso!- se ilusionaba la rubia, con una mirada perdida en la imaginación.  
- Oye, es mi cumpleaños también, cerda…- al quitar la mirada sobre Ino, notó que alguien la observaba, y se dio vuelta, pudiendo ver a su amigo que la saludaba con una mano. – Adiós, Naruto, nos vemos allá.- dijo sonriente Sakura.

- Ah, con que ya tienes una cita especial para tu fiesta y no me lo habías dicho. – la observaba Ino con una mirada pícara, al alejarse un poco de donde estaba Naruto.- Siquiera nos separamos por cinco minutos, ¿cómo es posible?- ahora, sus ojos expresaban algo de preocupación, ¿estaría perdiendo popularidad?  
- Nada de eso, cerda, es sólo un amigo de la infancia.- caminaba la pelirrosa tranquila.  
- Ya te vi.- dijo Ino finalmente, al atravesar las rejas abiertas de la escuela.  
- ¿Qué?- se exasperó un poco la pelirrosa, ¿estaba loca su amiga?  
- Te vi como lo veías, y te gusta.- soltó con aires de grandeza por su descubrimiento.  
- ¿Q-qué? ¡Estás loca!- negó con ambas manos, mientras estaba algo roja ahora.  
- Claro, por supuesto. 'Nos vemos allá, Naruto'- la imitó con voz burlona, dejando lugar luego a fuertes carcajadas, con lo cual recibió una mirada fulminante de la pelirrosa.

Por otro lado, Naruto y Sasuke se disponían a irse ya.  
- Bueno, como al parecer ambos ingresamos, podremos festejar un poco y olvidarnos de nuestros… De tus únicos nervios que había ante el examen.- se animó a decir el Uchiha.  
- Si, amigo, no lo dudes. Finalmente un respiro.- suspiró. – Por cierto, hablando de festejos, habrá una fiesta el sábado. Es de cumpleaños, pero será de una chica de la escuela.- contaba animado el rubio.  
- Ah, de tu novia.- soltó riendo un poco Sasuke.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Novia?- se sorprendió sin comprender, pestañeando varias veces.  
- La chica que acabas de saludar.- se encogió de hombros, divertido.  
- Ah, ¿Sakura-chan? No, es decir, sí es ella, pero no es mi novia.- explicó nervioso ahora.  
- Bueno, veremos qué pasa en la fiesta, dobe. Vamos ahora.- quitando la alarma del auto, el moreno se introdujo dentro de éste, y Naruto lo siguió en el asiento del acompañante.

* * *

- Bueno, ya tenemos estos globos flúor extraños, y estos vasos de colores, y estas muchas decoraciones.- emocionada, una rubia caminaba por el centro comercial de Nagaoka mientras era seguida por una pelirrosa algo cansada, con ojeras de sueño y una mirada de hartazgo.

- Ya, Ino, es suficiente por hoy.- rogaba, por millonésima vez, para que su amiga finalmente decidiera ir a casa.  
- No, no, aún faltan cosas. Pero bueno, creo que podremos organizarlo después.- consideraba pensativa.  
- Si, si, gracias al cielo.- rezaba Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿Ino te tortura mucho?- preguntó una voz femenina detrás de la pelirrosa.  
- Ah, sí, no sabes cuánto, ha sido todo el día un sufrimiento. Es decir, al principio era divertido, pero todo tiene que ser perfecto para ella, y… Espera, ¿quién..?- al voltearse, una muchacha de ojos y cabello chocolates la observaba divertida.  
- ¡Ah, Tenten-san!- soltaron Sakura e Ino con sorpresa.  
- Las vi aquí y quise pasar a saludarlas .- explica sonriente.  
Ella era amiga de Ino. Y también era el contacto de ambas para conocer los códigos de la nueva escuela, dado que Tenten estaba en segundo año de aquel bachillerato.  
- Estábamos comprando las cosas para la fiesta de Sakura-frente. Irás, ¿verdad?- preguntaba Ino, recordándoselo a su amiga.  
- Claro. Iré un rato antes para ayudarlas si quieren.- comentaba la dulce chica.  
- Oh, muchas gracias, es de gran ayuda.- le sonrió Sakura.  
- Bueno, nos vemos allí.- saludó la castaña alejándose.

Sakura mantuvo la sonrisa, y luego se giró hacia Ino.  
- Bien, le diré a Hinata también que venga a ayudarnos.- explicó la pelirrosa mientras tomaba su móvil (rosado, por cierto), y marcaba en su agenda. Luego de unos minutos, se escuchó que respondían.  
- ¿H-hola? ¿S-Sakura-san?- escuchó decir del otro lado la ojijade.  
- ¡Oh, eres tierna hasta por teléfono!- dejó escapar Sakura.  
- Ah… Ah… y-yo, etto, gracias.- podía imaginarse a su amiga sonrojada por el simple hecho de recibir un halago. Era modesta y vergonzosa. ¡Tan linda!  
- Bien, amiga, escucha… El sábado necesitaría que vinieras a casa antes de la fiesta. Ya sabes, para arreglar la casa y demás cosas, y estar juntas con Ino y Tenten, que vendrán, antes de que comience todo.- explicó rápido Sakura.  
- C-Claro, no hay problema por eso… Puedo ir antes.- respondió su amiga.  
Hinata Hyuuga era una chica, como puede verse, tímida, y amiga de Sakura. La descubrió en la escuela. Y dice que la "descubrió" porque simplemente pasaba desapercibida para muchos, dado que era muy callada y, literalmente, se escondía de los demás. Sin embargo, a la pelirrosa le pareció una monada, y la sonrisa cálida y segura que le entregó a la chica fue el inicio de su amistad. Al final, eso determinó que la peliazul decidiera dar el examen de admisión en la misma escuela que Sakura.  
- Muchas gracias, Hina. Nos vemos, amiga, adiós.- cortó feliz. Parece que todo salía bien por ahora.  
- Bueno, ¿ya vamos a tu casa, o qué?- preguntó Ino arqueando una ceja.  
- Ah, qué feo es esperar, ¿verdad?- le sonreía ahora burlonamente la ojiverde.

* * *

Ambas chicas estaban en la casa de Sakura ahora, siendo ya la tarde, y luego de tomar algo fueron a entretenerse un rato en las redes sociales. Ya saben, esas cosas que las chicas hacen para hablar de las personas en general, con una descripción completa al ver las fotos y los comentarios, y eso era una presentación excelente para conocer a los nuevos compañeros de la secundaria.

- Bien, déjame terminar los detalles y, ¡listo!- exclamó con emoción Ino. – Ya he creado el evento de tu fiesta, y agregué a todos los que pude saber que ingresaron en nuestra secundaria.- concluyó triunfal.  
- Bueno, creo que mi casa es lo suficientemente grande…- analizaba Sakura, pensativa por un momento.  
- Ah, ya tengo diez notificaciones nuevas.- la sacaba Ino de sus pensamientos.  
- Ash, sí que eres popular…- veía la escena algo aburrida.  
- Sí, así parece.- sonreía su amiga al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del asiento en el que estaba. – Bueno, frentona, debo irme a casa o se hará de noche.-  
- Oh, no queremos que el señor Yamanaka se enoje.- expresó con miedo, a modo de chiste. Ambas rieron.  
- Ya, frente, hablamos luego por teléfono. Tenlo encendido y cargado.- le guiñó un ojo. – Quedará genial la fiesta.- sonrió mientras salía y Sakura la acompañaba a la puerta de su habitación.  
- Adiós, cerda. No pierdas tu copia de la llave de mi casa.- le recordaba.  
- ¿Cuántas veces en estos años la he perdido?- le inquirió a la frentesota. A lo que Sakura le respondió con una cara de "sabes-que-más-veces-de-las-que-se-pueden-contar".   
- Está bien, está bien, tendré cuidado.- le dio un beso a la pelirrosa en la frente. – Cuídala, vale oro.- y riendo, se fue.

Sakura se encontraba sola ahora, y dando un gran suspiro de cansancio, se estiró y luego, más cómoda, cerró la sesión de Ino y entró en su cuenta.  
- Bien, veamos… Ah, una solicitud de amistad.- se decepcionó y un aura oscura la rodeó, al recordar con tristeza que su amiga tenía cientos de notificaciones. Pero eso pronto desapareció de sus pensamientos al ver de quien se trataba la solicitud – ¡Ah, pero si es Naruto! Hace poco que uso esto, con razón nunca lo había visto.- hablaba consigo la pelirrosa, mientras aceptaba la petición.  
Entró al perfil de su amigo y revisó algunas cosas, dado que hacía tiempo que no sabía de él. Vio unas fotos, y luego notó que tenían en común a algunos amigos. Incluida a Ino, claro. La cerda siquiera sabía a quién tenía agregado ya. Pero los demás ciertamente no los conocía bien, aunque sólo un par de personas la habían agregado en el último tiempo. Seguro eran de la secundaria.  
Saliendo de su distracción, veía la bibliografía de su compañero, y leyó una publicación:  
"¡Finalmente dentro, 'ttebayo! Curso A1 de la escuela Nagaoka Koryo."  
– Ah, es verdad, sólo sé que Ino va a mi mismo curso. ¡Naruto también, es genial!- se alegró la pelirrosa, mientras se animó a comentar.  
" Es excelente, amigo, estás conmigo! Muchas coincidencias hoy!"- escribió con una sonrisa en la cara. Parece que las cosas estaban enlazando antiguas relaciones con nuevas situaciones. Y, de manera extraña, al mismo tiempo un chico que le pareció conocido por su foto de perfil, comentó en la misma publicación.  
"¿Tanta emoción como para publicarlo? Dobe."- Pero que chico más amargado.- dijo Sakura para sí. Sin embargo, como por inercia, entró a su perfil y observó lo poco que podía verse, ya que no lo tenía entre sus amigos. – Ah, era el chico que estaba con Naruto hoy…- recordó por un momento, colocando el dedo índice en su barbilla. – Me pregunto si irá a la fiesta. Para tratar así a Naruto, deben de tener mucha confianza…- seguía expresando. Pero un bostezo la atacó de improviso, y al ver que eran las diez de la noche ya, decidió recostarse en su cama, leer un poco unas copias de la escuela y dormir. Sí que estaba exhausta ese día. Se merecía un descanso…

* * *

En otro lado, exactamente la casa de los Uzumaki, Naruto estaba sentado en su escritorio, viendo como vicioso fotos de una cierta pelirrosa en la red social.

- Oye, dobe… Yo entiendo que no la veías hacía mucho, pero esto tiene mejor pinta que cualquier chica.- decía un moreno atrás suyo, jugando en la consola de PlayStation 3.  
- Ah, es sólo mi amiga, teme. Además, hace horas que no puedes pasar esa parte.- se reía de él el rubio, a lo cual Sasuke respondió con un almohadonazo en la cara del primero. Pero su diversión fue interrumpida por Minato, el padre de Naruto.  
- Oigan, chicos, ya es tarde. Deben dormirse porque mañana tienen que levantarse temprano, o sino Kushina de verdad que se va a eno…-  
- ¿QUE YO QUÉ?- gritaba una pelirroja que derribaba la puerta, junto con Minato de por medio. – AH, CON QUE DESPIERTOS, ¿EH? ¡A DORMIR O VAN A SABER LO QUE ES BUENO! ¡DEBEN IR AL CENTRO MAÑANA Y ENCARGARSE DE SUS COSAS COMO MUCHACHOS ADULTOS!-  
Al finalizar lo dicho, los chicos ya estaban acostados y con las luces apagadas. Nadie quería enfrentarse a la Habanero Sangriento. Pasado esto, Minato con cara de terror salió corriendo de la habitación y Kushina con desquicio, cerró la puerta de un sopetón.  
Luego de un rato de silencio en el cuarto, se escuchó al rubio decir – Oh, le compraré un lindo regalo a Sakura-chan, dettebayo.-  
- Ah, entonces si te interesaba, usuratonkachi.- soltó el pelinegro.  
- … - nada, ni respuesta.  
- Oye, Naruto.-  
-…- ¿estaba muerto o qué?  
- Bien, no respondas. Pero igual no sé cómo puedes fijarte en una chica tan extraña. ¿Cabello rosado? Pf, tú sí que eres especial, dobe.- hasta que escuchó la respuesta, pero no era lo que esperaba, ya que fue un gran ronquido largo y fuerte.  
- Ahora entiendo todo…- rodó los ojos Sasuke. Y vio, de casualidad por la única luz que ingresaba de la ventana, como unos pétalos de sakura danzaban con el viento. – Ja, rosa…- dijo finalmente, antes de quedar profundamente dormido.  
Parece que las cosas quedarían más intrincadas que antes, especialmente en la fiesta que se aproximaba…

_Continuará…  
_

* * *

_Bueno, ¡me presento! ¿Qué tal a todas? Este es mi primer fanfic y espero realmente con ansias la opinión que puedan darme :) Desde críticas hasta partes que no les hayan gustado, o qué les gusto más. _  
_ La verdad es que me encanta este tipo de mundo alternativo para Naruto, porque la temática de la escuela es algo que me llama mucho la atención en estos personajes. No sé por qué, pero siempre supe que, ante tomar la decisión de realizar un fic y subirlo, sería en este ambiente escolar. Al menos el primero, no es que todos sean así, pero quería sacarme las ganas, ya que lo deseaba mucho._  
_ Bien, ¡suficiente por acá! Espero sus reviews para saber si está un poquito interesante, o quizás nada. Eso determinará si la continúo o no. Ah, antes de que me olvide, la historia planea ser un Sasusaku, pero también habrá algunos conflictos dado que Naruto entra en la historia. No se desanimen porque tengo planeadas algunas ideas con Hinata y los demás personajes. _  
_ ¡Pero no voy a adelantar nada de nada! Jajajaja, esperaré a ver si esta historia vale la pena seguirse o no gusta._  
_ Saludos :D_


End file.
